


Slow Dance with the Sandman

by tocourtdisaster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocourtdisaster/pseuds/tocourtdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn’t wake gracefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dance with the Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> Baby’s first 221b drabble. Title comes from “Follow Me to Sleep” by Spock’s Beard.

Sherlock doesn’t wake gracefully.

When he sleeps, which is more often than people around him assume, it’s not very restful and usually involves interrupted REM cycles and much flailing around to find the most comfortable position.

Some mornings, after he’s actually managed to sleep the whole night through, Sherlock will wake even more exhausted than he was when he fell into bed. He forces himself to rise on those mornings and go downstairs to Speedy’s and order espresso shot after espresso shot until he feels closer to human.

Some mornings, after he’s caught only an hour or two or sleep, Sherlock will wake and feel more rested after a single uninterrupted REM cycle than he has for weeks. He knows he will eventually crash, so he cherishes that rested feeling for as long as he can.

Most mornings, though, he wakes after anywhere from four to six hours of sleep interrupted by sirens, the settling noises of an old house, and his own subconscious. He rolls towards his alarm and flails his arm about until he can manage to hit the snooze button and doze for a few minutes more.

Another nine minutes of trying to work up the energy to rise, and another, and another, and “Buggery fucking fuck,” he says to the room, finally dragging himself from his bed.  



End file.
